Lyoko in Chaos: A New Ally, A New Enemy
by codelyokomaster
Summary: (A Sonic CL X-over.) Something goes wrong when Sonic uses the Chaos Control and gets sent to Lyoko, and meets the CL gang. Please R&R! No flames! This is my first fanfic. Much better than it sounds! CHAPPIE 6 UP (finally) ! check profile
1. The Beginning

A / N: Thank you for coming to read the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope it's good enough.

Please review this as soon as you read it. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sega or antefilms.

One more thing: ERUEggman Robotic Unit

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Beginning

BEEP! BEEP!

There was an alarm blaring out from Eggman's base. Several ERUs stormed out of the base and prepared for battle. When they were about to shoot, half the ERUs exploded.

"Bring it on Eggman!" said Sonic.

The blue hedgehog appeared out of nowhere, destroying several ERUs as he sped right through them

"Hey Sonic, heads up!" Tails was flying overhead in the Tornado 2, with Knuckles in the back seat.

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic yelled as he caught the Crystal Ring. "Okay Eggheads! Let's see how easy you crack!"

With that, Sonic started his SpinDash and zipped through the endless ERUs, Destroying every single one on contact.

"Sonic," yelled Knuckles from the Tornado 2, " We can take care of everything out here! You go find Eggman!"

"You got it!"

Sonic went straight for the base, destroying some ERUs on the way, and crashed right through

the wall.

"Tornado Transformation!"

Tails shouted the passcode as the Tornado 2 transformed into the Cyclone. Knuckles jumped out

of the Cyclone and cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this!"

------------------------------

IN THE BASE

------------------------------

"Muhahahahahahahaha! At last! Not even Sonic could stop my latest invention! I call it; THE OMEGA ELITE SUPREME!!!!!" This machine is powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds! It will be invincible!!! All I need to do is insert the last emerald…….."

CRASH!!!

Sonic smashed right through the wall, sped right by Eggman, grabbed the blue emerald right out of his hand, and ran back to the rubble.

"You know, every time you make a machine that's powered by the emeralds, I always get them back and your machine explodes, sending you 100 miles away from your base." Sonic grinned.

"Ha Ha Ha!!! Did you really think it would be that easy this time? I have learned from or past experiences, and constructed the machine to run on any amount of power. Meaning, this machine does not need ALL the emeralds to operate! Now, witness the power of my creation, FIRST HAND!" With that, Eggman fired his missiles at Sonic. Sonic easily ran out of the way, but the missiles swerved right back at him.

"Heat Seekers!" Sonic said while thinking. 'Man, he really HAS thought this over!'

Then he had an idea. He ran to the cockpit Eggman was in. At the last possible second, Sonic jumped out of the way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Eggman yelled as his machine blew up with him in it and made him go flying.

"I tried to tell him" Sonic said to himself as he snatched the other 6 emeralds.

"Uh oh….." The explosion from the machine caused a chain of explosions from the other machinery. Sonic ran for the exit, but it was blocked by fallen rubble. "This isn't good……."

Then Sonic did the first thing that came to mind. He took out one of the emeralds, held it in a certain way, and yelled.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

He started to warp, but before he could finish, a strange black smoke that came from a working socket did something to the emerald Sonic was holding, and…………

NEAR THE BASE

"POWER LASER!!!"

Tails' most powerful attack wiped out the few remaining ERUs.

"Well, that's the last of th-" Knuckles was cut off by an unearthly sound coming from the base. The earth started to shake.

"Wh-Wh-What's Ha-Ha-Happening!?" Tails said in a shaking voice as a ball of light engulfed the base and vanished. The area looked like as if nothing happened.

"SONIC!!!" Tails and Knuckles yelled in unison.

They ran toward the spot where the base was, but it was pointless.

"He's disappeared from my radar. That means he's still alive. But where?" Tails wondered.

Knuckles was thinking how this happened when he realized, "The Chaos Emeralds! Sonic must of used the Chaos Control! But shouldn't he of come out here?"

"It IS possible that something went wrong during the warp. We just have to find out what!"

"Hey Tails," shouted Knuckles. "I think I found one of the emeralds!"

Tails examined it and said, "Alright! We can use this to find Sonic! Hop in and let's get back to my workhouse. We can use the equipment there!"

"Okay," said Knuckles, Hopping into the Tornado 2 as it shifted back to plane mode. "Let's go!"

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

Sonic ended up somewhere that he didn't intend on going. He checked on his emerald supply. He was down to one.

"Oh no! Where the did the emeralds get to?!?" He made sure that all he had was the blue emerald. While he only had the blue emerald, at least he found the Crystal Ring. "Well, this could come in handy…" He checked his surroundings.

"What the…Where am I?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How'd you like it? Okay, I know it's in the Code:LYOKO section, and I'm sorry there's barely any Lyoko in it. But there will be more Lyoko goodness in the next chapter: 'The Discovery'.

However, I'm not posting it until I get at least 5 reviews. Till then, See ya!


	2. The Discovery

A / N: Well, I know I said I wasn't gonna post chappie 2 up until I got 5 reviews, BUT I LIED! (laughs evilly) So here it is.

As I promised, this one will have a LOT more Lyoko than last time.

And just so there's no confusion, this takes place after False Start.

Disclaimer (I HATE THESE THINGS!!!): I don't own Sega, antefilms, you get the point.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles invaded Eggmans base. While Tails and Knuckles took care of everything outside, Sonic stopped Eggman from finishing his latest doomsday robot, powered by the Chaos Emeralds, and the base started to collapse. Sonic tried to use the Chaos Control to escape, but an unusual black vapor poured out of a working electrical socket and messed up the warp. Tails and Knuckles were able to find one of the emeralds in the remains of the base and went to Tails' workhouse to see if they can use the emerald to find Sonic. But Sonic was transported to a place he did not intend on going, and only has the blue emerald and the Crystal Ring. But what surprised him more was where he ended up……………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 

The Discovery

"What the…Where am I?" Sonic asked himself. He was in a place that was somewhat like a desert. There was an endless amount of floating platforms, with a few strange white towers glowing blue on some of them. And there was an endless dark yellow-orange and pale yellow sky.

"If I know one thing, it's that this is DEFINITELY not Earth!" Sonic said to himself. Then he saw a flash of movement. He looked over his shoulder to see a pink-haired figure running from two things that resembled two green hornets with weird symbols on their heads. They were firing lasers and acid at the pink-haired girl.

'Looks like she could use some help' Sonic thought as he took out the Crystal Ring. He started to SpinDash straight at the Hornets! In less the 2 seconds, the hornets were destroyed.

"Well, that wasn't too hard…." Then Sonic remembered the girl. He looked in her direction and started walking towards her.

"Don't come any closer!' she said in a soft spoken voice.

Sonic looked confused. "Hey, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The girl seemed to calm down a bit. 'Well, he did save me. Maybe he isn't with Xana.' She thought to herself.

They slowly walked toward each other. They examined one another, and there was a long moment of silence. Finally, Sonic said something.

"Um, do you know where we are?" Sonic asked.

The girl looked surprised. "You don't know where you are?" She asked, looking confused.

"Well………………no, actually." Sonic said.

"This", the girl said, "Is Lyoko."

"Um, kazuntite?"

"Huh?"

"Forget I said that."

"Good idea. Anyway, as I was saying, this is Lyoko."

"Lyoko?"

"Yes! And I'm Aelita." She said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Sonic. Nice to meet ya." Sonic said, shaking it.

Their meeting was cut short when lasers were fired at them, and they both jumped away. They looked in the direction where the lasers came from. In the distance, there were about 5 dozen of those hornet creatures and crab-like creatures, firing their lasers.

'Ooooooooooooooo boy.' Sonic stared wide-eyed at the swarm of monsters coming directly toward them.

'We'd better get to a tower, fast." said Aelita, jumping out of the way of another laser

Sonic remembered those white towers when he first got there.

"Good idea," Sonic said, grabbing Aelita's wrist. "Let's go!" With that, Sonic ran at about 500 mph.

"Whoa!!!!!" Aelita was yelling as she tried to keep her arm on. Finally, they got to the tower, and Sonic stopped. As soon as they were in the tower, Aelita asked Sonic how he got here. She got the whole story. It was a lot for her to take in, even with infinite memory, and interrupted several times to ask things such as: "Who's Eggman?" "What's the "Tornado 2"?" But she was completely blown away when he took out the blue Chaos Emerald and explained the Chaos Control.

As soon as he was finished, she nodded, opened up a computer screen out of nowhere and spoke into it. "Jeremy, we've got a problem."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIDAC HIGH SCHOOL

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy stopped doing his homework as soon as he heard the all-too familiar voice. Jeremy sat down at his computer, put on his headset, and brought up a visual of Aelita.

"Aelita, what's wrong!? Is Xana attacking?" Jeremy sounded very worried.

"Well," Aelita began. "I don't think so."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well…….um………" 'Ooooooo! How should I put this!?' "Jeremy, we've got a visitor." Sonic appeared on the screen. There was a long moment of silence. Then, finally, Jeremy spoke up.

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, not personally, but yeah, probably. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Oh yeah! Aren't you that video game character?"

"Bingo."

"Are you working for Xana?"

"Xana?"

"Well, that answers that question. How'd you meet up with Aelita?"

"Long story."

"How'd you get there?"

"Longer story."

"Jeremy, he warped here by mistake."

"Oh." Then he thought about what she just said. "WARPED!?!?!"

Sonic sighed. He took out the emerald and explained the whole thing. Again. Jeremy was as astonished as Aelita was.

"Hmmmmmmm……….." Jeremy thought aloud. "Do you know what messed up the transport?"

"No."

"Did you see anything unusual?"

"No."

"Hmmmmmmm…….. This could be Xana's doing……"

That was Sonic's breaking point.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THIS XANA THING IS!?!?!?"

Jeremy had to cover his ears. "Okay, Okay!"

Sonic stopped yelling and sat down as Jeremy explained. He told him how Xana was a supercomputer infected by a virus and another inhabitant of Lyoko, how Aelita was the only one who could deactivate the towers, how Xana infected Aelita with a virus so Lyoko couldn't be unplugged along with Xana, and how Jeremy and his friends, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, helped Aelita whenever there was a Xana attack.

'Geez, all this science is making my brain hurt!' Sonic thought to himself. But at least he understood. As soon as Jeremy was done, Sonic made sure that he got it all. Just then, Jeremy's computer started beeping.

"My computer has picked up 5 other sources of immense power on Lyoko, probably those Chaos Emeralds you told me about, Sonic."

"Including the one I have?"

"No."

"But there's _seven _emeralds!! Not six!!!"

"Well, then that probably means there's one still on Earth."

"Oh." 'Well, that's good news. Tails and Knuckles probably got it already.'

"Hey Sonic? Can you take out the emerald for a sec?"

"Why?"

"I want to see how much power it contains."

"Okay." Sonic took out the blue emerald and Jeremy did a scan. His computer crashed.

"Whoa! This computer doesn't crash easy!" Jeremy was amazed as he rebooted the computer and regained a connection and visual of Aelita. "Sorry about that. That thing was so powerful it crashed my computer! I can't find the power level of the emerald on this computer. But I bet the supercomputer could. I'll call Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi and head over to the factory. I'll get back to you as soon as we get there."

"Good idea Jeremy. See you later!" As soon as Aelita said that, the screen that Jeremy was on disappeared. "We're going to be here for a while."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TAILS' WORKSHOP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmmmmm…….. That's weird." Tails and Knuckles were in New York, in the Mystic Ruins.

Tails and Knuckles were looking into the screen. They put the Chaos Emerald they had found back at Eggman's wrecked base into a machine that could track the Chaos Emeralds, even in outer space. "I'm not receiving any blips on the radar. I thought that this machine could track the emeralds wherever they were."

All of a sudden, his cell phone started ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tails! It's Amy! I'm in California on the vacation of a lifetime! How'd the mission at Eggman's base go?"

"Ummmmmm……….Okay, I guess…….."

"What's wrong? Isn't Sonic okay?"

"Actually Amy, um, we're not sure where he is."

There was a small yelp from Amy, and she hung up. About 5 seconds later, she was at the door, panting. Through the door, Tails and Knuckles could see a trail of smoke and fire behind her, which firemen were trying to put out.

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Did she just run across America in 5 seconds flat?" Knuckles nodded.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?!?!" Amy was furious and took out her Piko Piko Hammer.

'Oh boy…this is gonna hurt……'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EGGMAN'S NEW BASE

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grrrrrrrrr……………." Eggman was sitting at his computer, growling at yet another defeat. "How does that cursed Sonic always foil my plans? I planned everything so perfectly. What do I need to do to destr……………What the?" He was cut short when a weird symbol appeared on his computer screen. It looked like an eye or a target.

"Hmmmmmmmmm………That's strange. I've never seen that insignia………." His voice trailed off.

After a second or two, the computer spoke.

"Hello." Said an unearthly voice. "I take it you're Dr. Robotnik, otherwise known as Eggman?"

"Yes," Said Eggman, sounding curious. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Xana. I am a virus with an I.Q. that is off the charts. I believe you are the sworn enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog, and you want to dispose of him?"

"Oh yes." Eggman grinned.

"Then I believe we can work something out………."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIDAC HIGH SCHOOL

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?"

Jeremy had just finished telling Ulrich, Yumi and Odd about Sonic and Lyoko. Apparently, they could hardly believe it.

"No way!" Odd said in disbelief. "I've played almost all his video games!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Are you positive he wasn't created by Xana?" Yumi asked.

"I did an analysis on him. I saw no traces of Xana."

"That's amazing!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I guess so. What we have to focus on now is finding the Chaos Emeralds and getting Sonic out of Lyoko. I have the materialization program with me." Jeremy patted his pocket.

"Good thinking, Einstein. So are we going to the factory or not?"

"Alright, let's get going! We can use the back entrance to the sewers through the school's boiler room." As soon as they got to the sewers, they grabbed their skateboards (in Jeremy's case, a scooter) and headed for the factory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can the gang get Sonic out of Lyoko? What will happen to the Chaos Emeralds? What are Xana and Eggman planning? And how many bruises will Tails and Knuckles get from Amy? Find out in the next chapter:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that? Was it good? I should of put this under Humor. Oh well. Anyway, This time I'm going to need about three reviews to post the next chapter. Come on, people!

And I hope I answered your question ededdneddy345.


	3. The Yellow Emerald

A / N: Well, I got enough reviews (and I need more!) to post my next chapter, so here it is.

I would like to thank ededdneddy345 and **…** for sending the reviews. I can't believe I'm already number three on the list! I hope everyone who reads this sends more reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sega, Antefilms, etc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time, Sonic met up with Aelita and explained his story. Soon after, Aelita contacted Jeremy and Sonic learned about Lyoko. A scan picked up the other five emeralds that were on Lyoko. When Jeremy tried to scan the emerald's power, it crashed his computer. At Tails' workshop, ht and Knuckles tried to pick up the signal of the emeralds, but failed. Then Amy called, and when she found out Sonic was missing, She ran all the way too the workshop, and started beating on Tails and Knuckles with her Piko Piko Hammer. While all this was happening, Xana hacked into Eggman's computer at his new base and…what!? A team-up!? Now Jeremy and the gang are rushing to the factory with the materialization program. But, can they get there in time?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 

The Yellow Emerald

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE FACTORY

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd had made it to the factory in record time, but mostly Odd. He had to wait about 5 minutes for the others to get there.

"I can't wait to meet him! He could help me on one of his games!" Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy sighed. When they got to the supercomputer room, Jeremy got a connection with Aelita, put up a visual, and put on his headset.

"Aelita, can you hear me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LYOKO DESERT REGION  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aelita?"

"Oh Jeremy, at last! We've got a little problem." Once again, Aelita completely disobeyed Jeremy and left with Sonic to find the emeralds. They were hiding behind a rock to avoid the attention of about a dozen monsters, 3 crabs, 5 roachsters, 2 hornets, and 2 megatanks. They were surrounding the yellow Chaos Emerald.

'What would this Xana thing want with the emeralds?' Sonic thought.

Then, as if reading his thoughts, Jeremy said, "Xana must want to use the emeralds to boost the strength of his monsters and himself!"

'Boy, he's good…..'

"Okay, I'm sending Odd, Ulrich and Yumi to Lyoko."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SCANNER ROOM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the others stepped into the scanners, Jeremy's Voice could be heard over the speaker.

"Okay you guys, you're off to the desert region. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer Odd." The scanner's doors closed. " Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd." They seemed to be floating as their annex programs finished uploading. "Virtualization!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LYOKO DESERT REGION

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All three of them landed on the ground, as usual, from their 15-foot drop. They quickly ran over to where Aelita and Sonic were. Odd could hardly contain his excitement.

"Hey! You must be Odd!" Sonic shook his hand as Ulrich whispered to him, "He refers to his name. A lot."

"And you must be Ulrich!" Sonic said while he whispered back, "I can see that."

Then he noticed Yumi. "Nice look! I take it you're Yumi?"

"Good guess." The Japanese warrior shook hands with the blue hedgehog.

"Guys, if you're done introducing yourselves, we've got a job to do!"

"Oh, yeah." Everyone said at once, while snapping back into reality.

Everyone peered over the rock. "That's a pretty lethal army." Odd commented while Ulrich explained to Sonic how to beat the monsters.

"All you have to do is hit that symbol that looks like an eye on them. On the roachsters and hornets, it's plainly visible. On the crabs, it's on the top of their shells. And on the megatanks, it's inside their armor, where they charge up their attack. You do NOT want to get hit by one of them! Got it?"

"Yup!"

"Then let's do this!" Ulrich unsheathed his sword. "Aelita, stay here."

"Don't have to tell me twice…" Aelita muttered to herself as the others charged out to fight the monsters. As soon as they spotted them, The hornets flew straight at them. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fired 3 Laser Arrows, killing 1 of the Hornets. "Nice shot Odd!" Ulrich commented.

"Yah!" Yumi jumped up and threw her fan, killing a crab. She got hit by a hornet's laser right in the back.

"Yumi, you got 70 life points left!" Jeremy shouted.

"Triplicate!" As Ulrich split into 3, he commanded them to split up. 2 of them took out a roachster each, and Ulrich killed another crab. He saw one of his duplicates get hit by a hornet, making him vanish.

"Take that!" Odd fired a Laser arrow at the remaining roachster, killing it. "Yea—Ahhhh!" a megatank fired at him, and scored a direct hit.

"Odd! You just lost 50 life points from that hit!

"No kidding Einstein!

"Woohoo!" Sonic yelled in enjoyment as he used his Crystal ring to take out the remaining crab.

"I'm starting to like this!" The roachster fired three lasers at him. He blocked the first two with the emerald he had, but was unable to block the third, and took the hit.

"Sonic, you lost 10 life points."

Ulrich dodged another megatank attack and charged straight for it. "Impact!" The megatank exploded. The last roachster fired lasers at him and his duplicate. The duplicate disappeared, and Ulrich took two hits.

"Ulrich, you're down to 60 life points."

Odd took out the roachster, and took another hit from a megatank. Odd was devirtualized and was back in his scanner.

Sonic took out the last hornet. All that left was the megatank. It turned straight towards Ulrich. As it fired, Ulrich jumped out of the way as Yumi threw her fan straight at the target. As the fan took out the megatank, Yumi was a little too close when it exploded. She was tossed back by the force of the explosion.

"Yumi, you lost another 30 life points." Jeremy tallied off everyone's life points. "Yumi, 40. "Ulrich, 60. Sonic, 90. Aelita, 100. Look out, 4 blocks are on their way."

Everyone looked in one direction and saw the 4 blocks coming straight toward them. They fired their lasers, which were blue. Everyone jumped out of the way. As the lasers made contact with something, it made a pillar of ice.

"Great." Ulrich said sarcastically. "Ice lasers."

Everyone ran toward the blocks, dodging lasers as they got closer.

Yumi's fan easily got 1 of the blocks, but since she was then completely unguarded, she was hit by another block's laser and was devirtualized.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted.

Then a block fired another laser right at Aelita. All she could do was raise her arms in defense, knowing it was useless. Just as the laser was about to hit her, Sonic ran right in front of her and used the Chaos Emerald to reflect the laser right back at the block, making it explode.

"Perfect timing!" Aelita commented. Ulrich ran right towards a block.

"Triangulate!" Ulrich yelled as he formed a triangle around one of the blocks, one Ulrich at each corner. The block kept looking at each one, confused. Finally, it tried to shoot one. It was the wrong one and it vanished. The other two ran off. As the block was trying to shoot the other fake Ulrich, the real one jumped on top of the block.

"Impact!" Ulrich shouted as he stabbed one of the blocks symbols with his sword. He jumped off just as the block exploded, and his sword flew into his hand.

As for the other block, Sonic was swerving left and right in the air using the Ring, dodging lasers and slowly getting closer. As soon as he was close enough, he charged straight for one of the targets, and took out the block. He slowly came to a stop and landed.

"Phew! That was exhausting!" Sonic said, and remembered the emerald. It was a few miles away.

He and Ulrich started heading towards it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EGGMAN'S NEW BASE

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it finished?" Xana asked impatiently.

"Yes! All 3 of my latest Beacons are yours to command." Eggman said, adding the last finishing touches to the last one.

"Excellent." Said Xana. A black mist surrounded the robots, and they vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LYOKO DESERT REGION

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Emerald should be right up--- what?" Jeremy stopped in mid-sentence to see 3 entirely new monsters appear on his halo-map.

"What are those?" asked Ulrich.

"Beacons!" Sonic shouted. "How did Eggman's robots get here?"

"XANA!" yelled Jeremy.

"These guys are all mine!" Sonic said while he took out the Crystal Ring. When started his SpinDash and went straight through one of the Beacons. Ulrich threw his sword up at another Beacon and destroyed it, but before it was destroyed, it fired a laser straight at Ulrich! Ulrich flew about 10 feet and landed.

"Ulrich! You just lost 40 life points!" Jeremy shouted, while thinking, ' Man, these things are strong!'

"Where did the third one go?" asked Ulrich. He and Sonic saw the last Beacon go after Aelita, who just got hit by a laser, and tripped.

"Aelita!" Jeremy shouted as the Beacon charged its laser.

'I guess this is it……….' Aelita thought.

"NO!"

Aelita and the Beacon looked at Sonic. He had the second emerald, and was hovering with no help from the Crystal Ring. He was encased in an aura of pure white energy. He charged straight at the beacon at light speed. In less then three seconds, he had passed through the Beacon at least 30 times before it exploded. Sonic discharged his energy, and landed on the ground. Everyone stared wide-eyed at him, very surprised.

"That was incredible!" said Ulrich.

"Sonic, you are the GREATEST!!!" Jeremy shouted.

"Thank you so much." Said Aelita, smiling. Sonic thought he could see her slightly blush.

"Okay Sonic, I have the materialization program ready. Just step into a tower and go to the center of the platform." Sonic did as he was instructed and sped off towards the nearest tower. On his way, Jeremy took the opportunity to log out Ulrich, who appeared in his scanner."

"Okay Jeremy, I'm in the tower."

"Alright, I'm launching the program now. Jeremy inserted a disc into the CD drive.

"Code: Earth."

Everyone waited by the scanners as the doors opened and Sonic stepped out, looking better than ever.

"Welcome back to Earth, Sonic."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TAILS' WORKSHOP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails and Knuckles did their best to stay away from an enraged Amy Rose, but it was no use. Just as they saw their lives begin to flash before their eyes, the radar started beeping.

"We've got a signal!" Tails yelled, and ran over. When he sat down, Knuckles and Amy, who had finally calmed down, looked over his shoulders. "The signal is coming from…France?"

"What would Sonic be doing in France?" asked Knuckles.

"To do some shopping for me?" Amy asked. Tails and Knuckles sighed.

"Well, we'd better go get him." said Tails. "I'll open up the runway for the Tornado 2."

"Great! Let's go!!!" shouted Amy, hopping in the back seat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen to the other emeralds? Will Sonic and the others find them in time? And how much will Amy hug Sonic when they find him? Find out in the next chapter: The Green Emerald.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? Was it good? Chapter 4 is already in the works, but I'll need about 5 reviews (besides my own) to post the next chapter. R&R, R&R, R&R!


	4. The Green Emerald

A / N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chappie. With homework and punishments it barely left me any time to use the computer. So sorry to all the people who have been waiting so long. Anyway, I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I would like to give a special thanks to ededdneddy345 for giving me a lot of ideas in his reviews. Also, another special thanks to Lyoko Duelist (who is now the new Team Sonic), Kiko Kamia, Black Wolf Pup Priestess, and Kadesh for also sending great reviews. And trust me, I've read all of your Code: LYOKO stories, and I love 'em all!

And once again, I'm sorry you all had to wait so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sega, antefilms, etc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time, Jeremy and the others reached the factory, and Sonic and Aelita found the yellow emerald surrounded by monsters. Everyone was able to take care of them, even the 4 blocks that came as reinforcements. But then Xana transported 3 of Eggman's latest Beacons. Just when the last Beacon was about to shoot Aelita, Sonic grabbed the second emerald and destroyed the beacon. Then, Sonic was materialized, and Tails, Knuckles and Amy got a fix on the Chaos Emerald's signal and are headed towards the signal right now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 

The Green Emerald

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE FACTORY

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang and Sonic took the elevator to the supercomputer room.

"Whoa……." Sonic looked in amazement at he supercomputer and hologram

of Lyoko. "Tails would love it here……."

"Ummmm, Sonic?" said Jeremy.

"Huh?"

"Can you let me see one of the emeralds for a sec? A need to do that power scan a mentioned earlier."

"Oh, yeah." Sonic handed him the emerald. Jeremy put the emerald where the hologram usually is and a magnetic field formed, suspending the emerald in mid-air.

Sonic stared, wide-eyed, as a bunch of data screens surrounded the emerald.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm………." Jeremy was typing non-stop on his keyboard. Finally, he said, "What?" everyone looked at the screen. All they could see was ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞, on and on and on.

"Um, Jeremy?" Odd asked. "What is that symbol appearing all over the screen?

Yumi sighed. "How expected of you, Odd. It means infinite."

"Oh, yeah." Odd smiled, embarrassed.

"Hey, I remember Tails saying that the emeralds had infinite power around the time that this thing called Chaos 0 showed up."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm, I…forgot? It took place a few years back."

"Oh."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE FACTORY: NEARBY AIRSPACE

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's where the signal is coming from!" shouted Tails. He pointed to an abandoned-looking factory.

"What would Sonic be doing there?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know, but we gotta go get him!" shouted Amy.

Knuckles jumped off and punched a hole through the ceiling. Tails set the Tornado 2 to autopilot and he and Amy followed. As soon as they got through 2 floors, they saw Sonic standing by 4 kids, looking to be about 12-15.s.

"Get away from MY Sonic!!!" Amy yelled, taking out her Piko Piko Hammer. She charged right at a boy with blonde hair and glasses.

"Any! Stop!!!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed the hammer and pulled it away. The gang looked horrified, and Tails, Knuckles and Amy all shared a surprised look.

"I guess we should start explaining…"

Tails told of how they found and emerald at the wrecked base, how they tried to use the tracking equipment at the workshop until Amy showed up, and they got a signal when Amy was about to break their necks.

Jeremy told about Lyoko, Xana, Aelita, how they met up with Sonic, and how they got the yellow emerald.

After this was done, Amy, who wasn't paying any attention, ran up and jumped on Sonic, hugging him. Sonic fell back, in a desperate attempt to break free, and he failed. Miserably.

"Um, Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please stop hugging me? You're kind of, um…choking me." Sonic was gasping for air. He was starting to turn blue on his face where he wasn't already.

"Oh, sorry!" Amy hurriedly got off of Sonic. Still, he was choking for a bit longer.

Tails started noticing his surroundings. He noticed the supercomputer.

"Whoa…" Tails stared in amazement.

"What did I tell ya?" Sonic smirked.

"This is amazing…" Tails took out his wrench.

"Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"No reconfiguring." Sonic pointed at the supercomputer.

"Awwwwwwwww……."

Knuckles, the only one of the newcomers who seemed to be making any sense, asked Jeremy more about this Xana. As he was explaining, the supercomputer started beeping wildly. Everyone rushed over to the screen.

"Another Chaos Emerald has been located!"

"Well?" Sonic ran over to the elevator. "What are we waiting for?"

"We don't have enough scanners to send everyone in."

"Well, then, transfer us three at a time!"

"Oh, yeah." 'Why didn't I think of that?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SCANNER ROOM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd arrived at the scanner room (Tails stayed at the supercomputer room to help Jeremy). Yumi, Ulrich and Odd went first.

"Okay you guys, you're off to the forest region." Jeremy's voice boomed over the scanner room's speaker. "Aelita will meet you there."

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer Odd." The scanner's doors shut as Jeremy called out the names. " Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd." They were floating in mid-air as their annex programs finished uploading. "Virtualization!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LYOKO FOREST REGION

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 3 teens landed from yet another 20 foot drop. A few minutes later, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were scanned in. Sonic was able to land, Knuckles glided, and Amy ended up falling on her behind (Ouch!). After Amy recovered, they all met up with Aelita.

The newcomers introduced themselves to Aelita, and Jeremy gave them the coordinates of the emerald. When they got there, they all hid behind a few trees. They could still see the monsters guarding the emerald. There was at least 30 of them this time. There were 7 hornets, 10 roachsters, 4 crabs, 6 blocks, and 3 megatanks. There was a nice open landscape, which was very unusual in the forest.

"This is NOT good…" Odd didn't look too well.

"Well, at least we got two more people on our side." Ulrich said.

"Good point." said Yumi.

Ulrich was explaining how to beat the monsters to Knuckles and Amy this time. As soon as they understood, Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer and Knuckles cracked his knuckles (that can get confusing!).

"You guys ready?" Sonic asked.

"You bet!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Let's go!" Everyone (except Aelita) jumped out from behind the trees and charged straight at the army of monsters.

"Yah!" Yumi threw her fan, destroying one of the hornets.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shot 4 arrows, destroying 2 hornets. The other 4 started shooting at everyone else. They could barely dodge them, and Odd got hit.

"Odd, you just lost 20 life points!"

"Hey, over here you stupid bugs!" The hornets looked over at Sonic, who was the one who yelled. One shot acid at him.

"Come and get me!" Sonic yelled, running away from the green liquid. The hornets went after him, shooting their lasers rapidly. Sonic jumped up about 10 feet and started grinding on a very long branch. "Yahoo!" Sonic crouched and started to go faster. Up ahead he could see a thick tree lying horizontally on the branch. The hornets were gaining on him. Sonic got an idea. He crouched even lower, and he and the hornets went even faster. Then, at the last possible second, he jumped to land on the branch on the opposite side of the tree. The hornets were going so fast that they couldn't stop or change direction. The slammed right into the tree, and exploded.

"That was too easy." Sonic jumped off the branch, rebounded off a tree, and landed right back on the branch, grinding back to the battle.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich duplicated himself and all three of them charged at the crabs. Each one landed on a crab. "Impact!" All three Ulrichs shouted at the same time as they stabbed their swords into each of the crabs. They all jumped off as they exploded.

"Take that!" Amy used her hammer to flatten 4 of the roachsters. All of a sudden she was hit from behind by a block.

"Amy, 70 life points left."

Knuckles caught a megatank that hit one of Ulrich's duplicates off guard and punched it right in the target. But another roachster hit him in the back.

"Knuckles, 10 life points lost."

At this point Sonic jumped in and landed on the roachster that hit Knuckles, killing it.

"Yeah!" Sonic was having fun as he wiped out another megatank with his regular Spindash, but then he was hit by a roachster, twice.

"Sonic, you have 80 life points left!"

Ulrich's last duplicate was hit as he was running toward a block. "Impact!" He stabbed the block with his sword, destroying it. The megatank hit him in the back.

"Ulrich! You just lost 50 life points!"

"Take that!" Odd fired 3 arrows, destroying 2 blocks, but was hit by a megatank.

"Odd! 30 life points left!"

"You know, Einstien, I think we've all learned by now how much damage a megatank does by now."

Yumi jumped up and threw her fan at a crab. On contact, the crab exploded. "Direct hit!" She blocked the lasers fired by a block, and Ulrich ran by and destroyed it. Yumi was hit by a roachster.

"Yumi, 70 life points left!"

"Laser Arrow!" Odd destroyed a block, but another block fired right back at him. Odd started to fade, and was devirtuilized. Odd appeared in his scanner, breathless.

"Triangulate!" Ulrich started running around in triangles around the last megatank at great speed that rivaled Sonic's. The megatank was confused and shot at one Ulrich. It was a duplicate, and it vanished. The other two Ulrichs ran away, but the megatank was quick and shot the other dupicate. The real Ulrich jumped up, bounced off about ten trees to gain speed, and sped right toward the megatank. He held his sword right below him, pointing it straight at the target. "Impact!" Ulrich flew right above the megatank and landed behind it. He wasn't holding his sword. It was in the center of the megatank's target. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, the megatank exploded. The sword flipped through the air, and Ulrich caught it by the handle.

"Okay you stupid bugs, show me what you got!" Sonic sped right toward the crabs, Crystal Ring in hand. The crabs fired their lasers rapidly. Sonic jumped up, started spinning, and destroyed the last few crabs.

Knuckles stopped beating the heck out of a block to see Yumi stuck in a crossfire between 2 roachsters. Knuckles glided toward one of the blocks, landed on top of it, and punched it right In the target.

Amy was running toward a block, hammer at her side. She flipped wildly over the block with her hammer out. She looked like she was doing a spindash with her hammer, only a wider one. She went over the block, and the hammer hit its back. The block went flying into a tree, exploding. "Home run!" Amy shouted, but was then hit by another block. She fell down, and Yumi's fan destroyed the block on it's side.

"Nice hit!"

"Amy, you've got 40 life points left!"

"Don't sweat it, Jeremy." said Sonic. "We only got a few…more…" Sonic stopped in mid sentence to see a swarm of 50 hornets coming toward them.

"Umm, we're gonna need back up." Sonic told Jeremy.

"Okay. You got it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUPERCOMPUTER ROOM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tails, head for the scanners."

"Okay, but first, will you be able to load me up with a weapon?"

"Good idea. How about projectiles?"

"That's fine. Can you make them explosives?

"Fine. Head for the scanner room."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SCANNER ROOM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails ran out of the elevator and right past Odd, who had recovered. He ran into the scanner as Jeremy uploaded a new weapon for him.

"Transfer, Tails. Scanner. Virtualization!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LYOKO FOREST REGION: NEAR BATTLE AREA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails was virtualized near the area where the battle was taking place. He didn't know about the 20 foot drop, so he flew at the last possible moment. He had devices on his wrists.

"Jeremy? Are these the weapons?"

"Yup. They got 10 explosives in each." A hornet was flying towards him. "Hey, there's a hornet! This is a good chance to test out your weapon!"

Tails dodged some lasers and acid and fired an explosive while flipping. "Power Missle!" A missile came out of his wrist gun. It looked like a lot a miniature rocket from the Cyclone. It homed in on the hornet, destroying it. Tails, underestimated the blast radius from the missile, and just barely got out of the way. "That's some explosion!"

"Hey!" yelled Odd. "Those are like my Laser Arrows, only better!"

"You'd better hurry, Tails," Said Jeremy, ignoring Odd. "The hornets are almost at the battle area. I'll try to reload Odd's annex program."

"Ok, gotcha." And Tails flew toward the battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LYOKO FOREST REGION: BATTLE AREA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic, Knuckles and Ulrich managed to wipe out the last few roachsters without losing any life points, but the swarm of hornets was almost on top of them. Soon enough, the hornets practically encased them in the swarm, including Aelita, who was forced out by acid shot by some of the hornets. As the hornets were about to fire, there was an explosion that came out of nowhere (which took out about 10 hornets), and there was an opening. Tails could be seen at the other end.

"Don't just stand there! Come on!" Tails shouted.

Sonic grabbed Aelita by the wrist and ran for the exit and toward a pathway. Having done this before, Aelita didn't scream (as much!). Everyone else just sprinted. As soon as everyone passed by, Tails gave chase. Sonic and Aelita ran for a tower (Mostly Sonic, Aelita couldn't even keep her feet on the ground), and everyone else got ready for battle. Amy, who was too eager to start, ran and used her hammer to get above the swarm without even being noticed. As she descended, she went right through the swarm and swung her hammer wildly. She was able to take out about 4 hornets, and got hit by 2 lasers.

"Lucky for you guys," said Jeremy, "though there's a load of these guys, they're fairly weak. 10 life points per hit. Also, I've reloaded Odd's annex program. He'll be coming in a few moments."

"Well, hurry! Said Ulrich, barely dodging lasers and blocking a few with his sword. Some of the reflected lasers killed some hornets. Three, to be exact. "It's getting rough out here!"

"Okay you guys. Help is on the way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SCANNER ROOM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Odd," Jeremy's voice boomed over the scanner room speaker. "We have to hurry! And, Odd?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to loose your life points in 5 seconds flat."

"Hey!"

Jeremy sighed as he virtualized Odd…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LYOKO FOREST REGION: BATTLE AREA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd was virtualized right in the midst of the battle. As soon as he landed in his usual graceful form, he had to jump out of the way of about 11 lasers and 4 spurts of acid.

"Whoa!" Odd yelled as he was still in the air. He fired four arrows while upside down. All of them hit their mark.

"Nice shot Odd!"

Ulrich jumped up and slashed through three hornets with his sword. He was hit by two lasers.

"Ulrich! 30 life points left!"

Yumi threw her fan at the swarm, and the fan cut right through eight hornets. But, before it returned, she was drenched in acid. Thankfully, after she was devirtualized, her fan was able to cut through the three hornets that fired the acid before disappearing.

Knuckles climbed on a tree and did a drill drive right through the swarm. He took out five hornets. In return, another four hornets hit him with their laser, once each.

"Knuckles! You've got 50 life points left!"

Tails fired a Power Missile at a hornet. The hornet evaded the attack, but the missile hit a tree. The tree fell down and hit three hornets. And Amy.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Amy screamed as she was flattened and devirtualized.

Sonic, who had returned from the tower, was jumping off trees and branches wildly toward the battle. He went straight through the swarm, taking out four hornets. Sonic was barely able to dodge some acid that was shot from behind him. "Whew! That was too close!" Then he remembered the emerald. He sped off towards where they all previously fought to look for it.

Tails shot a Power Missile, taking out one of the hornets. Sonic was able to find the emerald on a tree trunk and started to head back. As he got back, Ulrich had to jump off a lot of trees to get as high as the hornet. He stabbed the hornet right on the Lyoko symbol. One thing he didn't count on, however, was the 200-foot drop below him. Thankfully, Tails caught him by the wrist. By this time, Sonic came back with the emerald.

"Well, Jeremy, I got the emerald and we destroyed all the hornets. So can we go back to Earth yet?"

"Um, well, sorry Sonic, but you didn't destroy all of them. There's one flying away from the battle."

Sonic looked in one direction to see a hornet about 50 feet away. There was something light blue and shiny dangling from it's stinger. "Hey! He does NOT have my…" He double-checked his supply. The Crystal Ring wasn't with him.

"Hey! Give that back!" Sonic yelled as he gave chase. But before he could reach the hornet, a strange black and blood red vortex appeared out of nowhere. The hornet flew in and vanished, along with the Ring. Just before he reached the vortex, it disappeared. "What the?"

"That vortex must be Xana's doing. But there's nothing we can do now. And look on the bright side; we got the emerald! Get ready to be logged out."

Ulrich, Odd, and Sonic were logged out first (there's only three scanners!), and Tails and Amy went after them.

"We'd better put the emeralds somewhere safe…" Jeremy started.

"My workshop would be the best place!" Tails cut in. "From what you told me, Xana can only infect things around your area?"

"You got it." said Jeremy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This has a reasonable power level." The strange black figure snarled. "This could give just the upgrade my monsters need to destroy Aelita and her friends." Xana laughed evilly as he drained the power from the Ring. "At last, I will be able to begin my plan for my vengeance…………….."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is Xana planning? Will The CL gang and Sonic pull through? And what other hardships will they face in the future? Find out in the next chapter: Xana Takes it to the Next Level!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A / N: Longest one yet, right? Over 3,000 words, 9 pages. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! I understand you will not be able to review till Tuesday due to going to read only mode, but heck, I can wait! I'll need about 20 review to post the next chapter. 'Till then, ta ta!!!


	5. Xana Takes it to the Next Level! Pt 1

A / N: I worked on part of this during the site outage, and it gave me a LOT of time! That's the good news. The bad news is my parents banned me from computer for a week. More bad news: I forgot to update on the last chapter before the site outage. So, I had to wait about 5 days before updating. Oh well. Anyway, I'm so glad that you reviewed my story! Thank you so much! I'd like to thank everyone for sending so many reviews, especially ededdneddy345 and Black Wolf Pup Priestess for sending so many reviews! I really didn't think I'd get this many! And now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: You know this already.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time, Knuckles, Amy and Tails found the factory via the Chaos Emeralds' signal. Sonic had already gotten out of Lyoko, and as soon as he got to the supercomputer room, Jeremy did a scan on the emerald's power. Just then, Knuckles, Tails and Amy went straight through the roof of the factory. As soon as they saw the CL gang, Amy tried to kill Jeremy, but Sonic calmed her down, and they explained everything. Soon after, another Chaos Emerald was spotted on the holo-map. Everyone except Tails was transferred to Lyoko, and met up with Aelita. There was about 30 monsters guarding the emerald, but they fought them all back. And just when there were a few more left, there was a swarm of 50 hornets. Apparently, they needed back up, and Jeremy sent Tails to Lyoko with a new weapon called the Power Missile. Tails was able to catch up with Sonic and the others and help them destroy the swarm. But even though they got the emerald, a hornet they missed made a break for it with the Crystal Ring. Sonic tried to catch up, but a strange vortex appeared and the hornet went through it and vanished. And now Xana has some new plans………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a week since the green emerald was found. Jeremy was talking with Aelita (That's new………NOT!), Ulrich has been dominating soccer and flirting with Yumi, and Odd has been…well, odd. Sonic and the crew have been staying at the factory while Tails took the emeralds to the workshop. When he got back, though, Sonic was gone.

"Um, guys? Where did Sonic go?"

"You know Sonic," Said Knuckles, smirking. "He hates being cooped up. He couldn't stay still and went to run around in the park."

"Oh." 'Well, that's expected of him!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was speeding through the park and was jumping on and off of the trees and branches. Whenever he ran past a tree, the whole tree nearly ripped out of the ground. Unfortunately, he tripped on the manhole, and fell headfirst into a tree. For about a minute, he was dazed, then he returned to his senses. He saw a few jets flying through the sky, going at an incredible speed.

"Those guys must be in a hurry. I should be, too. Tails is probably back at the factory by now." And he sped right through the manhole and toward the factory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIDAC HIGH SCHOOL

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class," said Mrs. Hertz. "Meet your new classmate." A girl walked into the classroom. She had straight blonde hair, blue eyes, a yellow t-shirt with some logo on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "Her name is Zoe. She is an exchange student from America. I hope that you will all give her a warm welcome." After the introduction, Zoe took the seat across from Odd. Odd started to look a bit exited.

"Oh boy,' said Ulrich. "That's the look he gets when he likes a girl."

After class, Odd waited by the door too see Zoe. As soon as the passed through, Odd started a conversation.

"Um, hi."

"Hi."

"So, I hear you're new here?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought. So, where do you live?"

"I'm gonna move into the school."

"Oh. Do your parents live around here?"

All of a sudden, Zoe didn't look very happy. "Um…I…I'd rather not talk about it." She walked away, looking very depressed.

"Huh?" Odd looked confused.

"I don't know." Ulrich grabbed Odd by the shoulder. "But I DO know that we have math class next, and if I'm late because of you, you'll be doing my homework for a week." Ulrich dragged Odd down the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIDAC HIGH SCHOOL: JEREMY'S DORM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was talking with Aelita and telling her some more about humans on Earth, when she suddenly heard pulsations.

"Jeremy! Xana's woken up! The pulsations are stronger than ever!"

"Of all the times in the world! Why now?!" Jeremy was typing frantically on his computer. "I've launched a scan. Soon we'll know where the tower is. And, thanks to a new upgrade I've installed into the scan system, we'll know what he's planning." The computer started to check the towers for contaminations while Aelita came out of her tower to look for pulsations.

"I'll call the others to keep on the look out for anything weird. In the meantime, I'll head for the factory."

"Okay." said Aelita. "See you there." And she logged off. Jeremy picked up his cell phone and ran out the door. Just as he was dialing Ulrich's number, Yumi called. Jeremy picked it up.

"Yumi?"

"Jeremy, it's Xana. He's taken over 3 new computerized military jets. Everything is getting wrecked! There hasn't been any deaths yet, but just barely."

"Okay, meet me at the factory."

"Alright, bye." Yumi hung up.

Jeremy went through the school's boiler room into the sewers. He grabbed his scooter and headed straight to the factory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOWN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi was running through the town, jumping and dodging the falling rubble. There was a few buildings in flames, and some just completely destroyed.

"This is all just so wrong…"

She spotted a man in a car nearby. His seatbelt was stuck and the car was on fire. The man was trying desperately to get out.

'That car's gas tank could explode at any second!' Yumi ran towards the car, pocketknife in hand. She tried to open the door, but it was jammed. She tried desperately to open the door. The fire was getting closer to the fuel tank…

A flash of red passed by, and the door was broken open. Another yellow flash cut the seat belt and swiped the man out of the car. Without knowing what was going on, Yumi ran from the car just as the fuel tank exploded. She was thrown back a few yards, but, thankfully, she was unharmed. She got up and saw Knuckles and Tails. The man was running away to help paramedics get the people who were badly injured into ambulances.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys!"

"Yeah, Jeremy got to the factory and told us what happened, so me, Tails and Sonic came to help out."

"Where's Sonic?"

A sudden rush of wind answered her question. She looked where the wind was coming from, and happened to see a blue tornado putting out a burning building. "Oh."

As soon as Sonic stopped running in circles (and recovered from his dizziness) he ran off to help evacuate the town. All of a sudden, the 3 military jets (the ones from earlier in the story) passed by. They just kept shooting black bullets, destroying everything in range.

"We can handle this!" Sonic said, screeching to a halt. Go to the factory and…um…deactivate the tower? Is that right?"

"Yeah. Okay, good luck you guys!" Yumi ran off towards the park, where the jets hadn't got to yet, and sped off on her skateboard to the factory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FACTORY

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is ace reporter Jane Johnson at the scene of the crisis in Kidac." Jeremy was watching the news on one of the supercomputer's (5,000!) screens as everyone available headed for the scanners. "Three new computerized military jets have gone haywire and are currently destroying the town. Ambulances are despretaly trying to get the townspeople to safety."

"Okay you guys…" Amy grumbled. "…or girls…we don't have much time. Luck must be on our side today, cause there still hasn't been any deaths yet. But our luck might run out." The supercomputer started beeping loudly. "The scan found the activated tower! The tower is in the mountain region." Yumi's cell phone data appeared on the screen.

"Jeremy, Sonic and the others are taking care of town. I'm outside the factory and waiting for the elevator, so send it down right away."

"You got it." Yumi hung up. "Okay you gu…I mean, okay everyone, get ready for transfer. Everyone stepped into the scanners. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Amy. Transfer, Odd." ('Does he ALWAYS have to say my name last?) Scanner. Virtualization! Everyone seemed to be going through an electrical, orange tunnel at high speed. Finally, they came to the other end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen when they get to Lyoko? Is there more to Xana's plot? Will this trial come out good in the end? Or will the gang be deleted forever beyond the data streams? Find out in Part 2!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A / N: Sorry that took me so long. Two reasons I did take so long are…

1. I barely got any time on the computer.

2. I was suffering from small writers block.

But I'm back in business now! I decided to turn this into two parts so you wont have to wait any longer. It took me forever to think of a Xana attack that hadn't been used yet. I finally thought of one when I combined the idea of the bulldozers and the military tanks (The Next Level by Phantom1. First fanfic I ever read. He writes great anime! And no, that is NOT where I got the title of this chapter.) I finally got one. Hope ya'll liked it! See ya later!

P.S. Check out my profile. I need some help.


	6. Xana Takes it to the Next Level! Pt 2

A / N: I finally got this chapter up! It took me forever! I've been playing some new games I got for Christmas. (I got an online game, too! Check my profile (again) for details) Anyway, the point is I got this up, so don't complain! Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, and, I know I'm a little late on this, but, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2005! Oh, and, just to give you all a whole different point of view, Jus try thinking about Sonic and friends in 3-D, Lyoko style. I just thought about that 5 minutes before I wrote this and I thought that it would look good in a Sonic game.

Disclaimer: Who cares!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time, Xana launched an attack and took over three deadly computerized military jets. While Odd blew it with a new girl in his class, Aelita felt the pulsations, which were much stronger than usual. As soon as he launched a scan, Jeremy shut off the computer and started to dial Ulrich's number, but Yumi called midway through. Jeremy found out what was going on, and hung up, speeding towards the factory. Meanwhile, Yumi was in town, where the military jets have launched. Everything was getting shot up, burned down, or destroyed, just to narrow it down. As soon as Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic showed up, Yumi was able to go to the factory without having to stop every two seconds to help someone. Thankfully for the two teams, there hasn't been any deaths yet, but that could change in a split second. Now Odd, Ulrich and Amy are headed to Lyoko, and Yumi is waiting just outside the factory door. Will the newly found team stop Xana in time? Or will the secret get out and have others destroy Lyoko…forever? Find out in this exiting chapter…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XANA TAKES IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL (part two)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LYOKO: MOUNTIAN REGION

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich, Odd, and Amy virtualized in Lyoko. Learning from her past mistakes, Amy took out her hammer and slammed it on the ground at the last second. She did a huge flip in the air, and landed on her feet.

"11 out of 10!" shouted Odd. "That was one of your moves in Sonic DX!"

As soon as they stopped fooling around, Aelita ran out from behind a rock to meet up with the others. "Well, I guess that's better than how you came here last time. Anyway, the activated tower is that way," Aelita pointed to several floating rock platforms, seeming to form a path. "The tower is a little far away, but we'd better hurry!" All of a sudden, three blocks came out from behind them, and started to shoot their lasers.

"Don't worry Aelita," started Odd sprinting along with the others. "I'm sure these thing will keep us hurrying!" Odd shot three laser arrows at the blocks, but the blocks rotated, causing them to deflect of their armor. But just as one was starting to turn back, Odd shot another arrow, and before the block could do anything, it exploded.

Ulrich jumped back onto a block without much difficulty. But as soon as he was about to strike the block, the other shot right at Ulrich, causing him to fall off. Ulrich rolled out of the way of a few more lasers and jumped up, a little frustrated. He ran straight at another block, slashing right through its mark, destroying it.

Amy started running backward, only to have to jump to the side to avoid more lasers. She lost some distance, but was able to quickly catch up to the remaining block. She swung as hard as she could at the block's side, causing it to fly off the platform. A pillar of data rose up from the edge of the platform, meaning permanent virtualization.

"Alright you guys! None of you lost any life points! And the tower isn't too far away!"

"What!? But I got hit!" said Ulrich.

"What? But, wouldn't that mean you would've lost life points?"

"Yeah, I know. Something doesn't feel right…"

A sudden rumble explained a lot.

"Oh no. Not again!" said Odd.

The whole platform was starting to tip, causing Amy to lose her balance. She tried to get up, but soon she fell down again, just so she could stay on the almost-vertical platform. A soon as the platform was just about vertical, everyone fell down. Aelita, from past experience, held a single note as she went in deep concentration. New flat rocks jutted out of the now vertical platform, which everyone landed on, instead of falling into the data streams.

"Well, that was close…" Ulrich trailed off as he saw two crabs come into view from above. "This doesn't look good…"

"Stop worrying, Ulrich! This is gonna be just as easy as last time…" This time Odd trailed off as another one and one half dozen crabs also came into view. "On second thought, this could be much, much, MUCH harder than last time."

"Uh, guys, these crabs deal 40 life points of damage per hit."

"Okay, this will be impossibly hard."

All the crabs charged their lasers at once, and fired. But suddenly, at the last possible moment, the rock broke off the platform as the lasers rushed by. The rock floated to an un-tipped platform. As everyone jumped off, they could see a female Japanese warrior in deep concentration, her upper half of her body glowing.

"Yumi! Perfect timing!" yelled Odd as Yumi flung the rock at the crabs, crushing three, knocking two off the platform.

"How…How…How did you do that!?" Amy said, confused.

"We'll explain," said Yumi, sounding a bit exhausted. "After we deactivate the tower."

All of a sudden, the news came up again on one of the supercomputer's screens.

"Word just in. One of the military officials has claimed that the military jets, currently attacking the area by Kidac High School, are also capable of causing a small nuclear meltdown. As soon as they charge completely, the explosion will wipe out the entire area. Time until meltdown:

15 minutes. Authorities are desperately trying to stop the jets and evacuate the town. Stay tuned for more details."

"Guys! If we don't hurry, the jets will wipe out the whole town! We've got 15 minutes!"

"What!?" Odd yelled. "Are we EVER going to get a break?"

"By the looks of it, no." Ulrich looked back, just to see about 10 roachsters, going faster than usual. "Since I don't have a projectile, I'll take care of these guys. Triplicate!" Thee Ulrichs ran at the roachsters.

"I only got six arrows left…"

"And I only have my fan…"

"Um…I'd better go help Ulrich…" Amy ran toward the roachsters.

"Jeremy, we're gonna need some help." said Odd.

"Okay, you got it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOWN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails was using the Tornado 2 to try to stop the jets, but everything he tried was useless. All of a sudden, Jeremy appeared on the Tornado's main screen.

"Tails! We're having some trouble on Lyoko. We could really use some back-up, ASAP."

"Okay." Jeremy disappeared from the screen. "Sonic! Knuckles! We have to head back to the factory!"

"Huh? Alright, but we could use a ride." Tails dropped altitude so Sonic and Knuckles could hop on. As soon as they were on, they sped for the factory and got there in 10 seconds.

"Great timing guys!" Jeremy said over the scanner room speaker. "You're off to the mountain region. Transfer, Sonic. Transfer, Tails. Transfer, Knuckles. Scanner. Virtualization!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LYOKO: MOUNTIAN REGION

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles, Tails and Sonic all landed a little far from the battle.

"Okay you guys, the battle is up north, north-west. The guys have been able to take out seven of the 20 crabs and 4 of the 10 roachsters, thankfully without losing life points. But we only got ten minutes before the meltdown, so we gotta hurry.

"Alright, come on guys!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all ran (/flew) toward the battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LYOKO: MOUNTIAN REGION, BATTLE AREA  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Odd! I've reloaded all 10 of your arrows! Just try not to waste them!"

"I'm trying! But it's kinda hard to hit a small target that's 150 away!"

"Not for long!" Knuckles sped past everyone, jumping over the ledge to grab onto the vertical platform. As soon as he climbed to the right spot, he punched the platform with great force. The whole platform tipped until it was horizontal again. Sonic used his SpinDash and went through five of the roachsters. One of Tails' Power Missiles took care of the last one.

"Hey guys!" said Odd, running over. "Awesome timing!"

"Yeah, but we still got some more monsters to take care of." Sonic pointed towards Knuckles and the crabs. As Knuckles was dodging laser fire, he jumped up onto one of the crabs and punched it right on the target. It exploded as he jumped off.

Everybody leaped onto the platform. Tails grabbed Odd by the wrist and flew high above the crabs. "Laser Arrows!" "Power Missiles!" Both of them launched three of their projectiles, each destroying a crab. But as they flew down, they both were hit by a laser.

"Tails! Odd! You both have 60 life points left!"

"Man! What made these things so powerful and fast!"

"I don't know…Wait!" Sonic looked very angry all of a sudden. "That Xana thing must of used my Crystal Ring to power up his monsters! When I find him, I'm gonna-"

"Save that for when you find him." Yumi interrupted. "Right now, we have to deactivate the tower." She jumped up and threw her fan at a crab, causing it to explode. The remains of the crab started to fade, then disappeared.

"Good point." Sonic jumped up and slammed right into a crab's shell. As he bounced off, the crab detonated.

"Guys! We only have 5 minutes left!"

Amy was running straight at a crab, with another one behind it. She leaped up and brought her hammer down upon the first crab. As it exploded, Amy's hammer caused her to flip through the air, and slammed her hammer on a second crab. She was about to go for a third when a laser made her fall back to the ground.

"Amy! 40 life points lost!"

Ulrich and his duplicate were running toward a crab. One Ulrich leaped over the crab, so there was one Ulrich on each side of the crab. The crab was confused but shot at one of the Ulrichs anyway. It was the duplicate, giving the real Ulrich the chance to jump on top of it and stab it, which he did. When he jumped off, though, He felt two lasers right on his back. When he turned around, he saw that it was the same exact crab that he had stabbed.

"What!? "Jeremy, what's going on!?"

"Xana must have changed the target point. Go for its laser turret! Oh, and by the way, 20 life points left."

Ulrich jumped onto the crab again and stabbed it right in it's gun turret. It exploded as he got off.

There was one crab left, and just as Tails was going to shoot a Power Missile at it, he heard a soft note and the ground beneath the crab vanished. About 5 seconds after it fell, a permanent virtualization data stream came up through the hole.

"What the-" everybody said at once. Aelita came out from behind a nearby bolder.

"What? I thought you guys could use a little help."

"One minute guys!" Everybody ran for the tower. As soon as they got to it, Aelita went right in.

"30 seconds Aelita!"

Aelita walked towards the center of the platform as parts of it lit up.

00:15

Aelita was surrounded by a blue light as she was slowly risen to the top platform, which also lit up as soon as she landed on it.

00:10

A computer screen appeared, which Aelita placed her hand upon. The handprint vanished, as the screen typed: **AELITA.**

**CODE:**

00:01

CODE: LYOKO 

All of a sudden, time stopped in the real world. All the data screens in the tower dropped into the pitch-black bottom. In their place, a blinding white light rose up from the bottom incredibly fast.

Jeremy pressed the return key on the keyboard. "Return to the past, now."

All of a sudden, the white light seemed to engulf the factory in a dome, then the school, then town, as everything reset itself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIDAC HIGH SCHOOL

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class," said Mrs. Hertz. "Meet your new classmate." A girl walked into the classroom.

"I heard Sissy blabbing about Zoe being an orphan, like Taliah." Ulrich was whispering to Odd. "I'm starting to wonder how she finds out all this!"

"Well, she is the principle's daughter. And that info should be helpful."

As soon as Mrs. Hertz was done with the introduction, Zoe sat down and class started.

As soon as class was over, Odd waited by the door for Zoe. As soon as she passed by, he started a casual conversation.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You're the new girl, right?"

"Yes."

"Thought so. You live around here?"

"I'm gonna move into the school."

"Really? I live here, too. By the way, my names Odd. Some of my friends say the name suits me."

Ulrich watched from the sidelines as Odd stated using his comedian skills.

"Okay. 7:00? You got it." Odd walked back over to Ulrich.

"I think that you like that girl a little too much."

"Oh yeah?" Odd smirked. "Kinda like you and _Yumi_, hmm?

"What? How did you find out about that?"

For a second, Odd stared at Ulrich, completely dumbfounded. Then he started laughing wildly and fell back on the floor, just barely breathing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FACTORY: SUPERCOMPUTER ROOM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and friends were in the factory, resting, when they suddenly noticed that the supercomputer was acting weird. Tails went over to check it out, when the hologram suddenly changed. Instead of Lyoko, they saw Xana's symbol.

"HA!" It was a demon-like voice that made Amy jump. "DON'T THINK THAT YOU HAVE BEATEN ME! THAT ATTACK WAS ONLY A DIVERSION WHILE I RETRIVED ONE OF YOUR PRECIOUS CHAOS EMERALDS! AS SOON AS I GET THE REST, I WILL BE INVINCIBLE, AND YOU WILL ALL PERISH!"

After that, the hologram returned to normal and the supercomputer was operating normally. It took a moment for everyone (even Tails) to understand what just happened. After a few moments, Tails contacted Jeremy using the supercomputer.

"Jeremy, you might want to hear this…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will the gangs be able to retrieve the stolen Chaos Emerald? What will become of the rest? And why did Xana sound so lame? Find out in the next chapter: The Cyan Emerald

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A / N: So? That was good, right? Sorry if I didn't give enough Lyoko action to you all. And I would have posted this sooner, but my computer crashed and I lost all the battle scene data. But, it DID give me the chance to make it better! Also, I'm going to start a new fanfic, another crossover between Code:Lyoko and something you'll NEVER guess! If you do, you must be either…

1. A genius

2. Jeremy

3. Someone who likes video games more than me (that's hardly possible).

Anyway, be sure to review and I'll be sure to get the next chappie up soon (hopefully)! I'm gonna need about, say, 40 reviews (excluding mine). If you wanna help, send me your IM and we'll chat! Till then, hope you enjoy this fanfic!

(P.S. Don't worry, I'm trying to see what I can do about your ideas ededdneddy345 and MystDragon2k)


	7. SONIC FAN NOTE

Why you should join: One thing I hate to hear most is people saying that fans can't do anything. In reality, WE are the ones who buy the game. WE are the ones who give Sega our cash. Think about it. The Sega Saturn was a total fing flop in America. It damaged them even into their Dreamcast days. That wasn't even an intentional flop and they got totally screwed. Imagine what could have happened if that thing was intentionally boycotted! Think about it. Sonic Riders, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Sonic-Next are coming out. $50x2+$60 $160+. That's how much they could potentially lose for every fan who boycotts them. And that's not all. In a few months, when Sonic permanently enters the next gen world, the game prices will go up, and they may lose even more. Do you know why people say we can't do anything? For a few reasons. For one, they don't think we have it in us to do a real boycott. Second, and most important, they do want to try to help, but they don't think anyone else does, and this will just fall into the water, creating a domino effect. That is the biggest obsacle in a project like this. If everyone scraps the "Oh I'd like to help, but no one else will and it will be a lost cause", thought, this can be a very successful boycott. We are pulling all the stops here. We may even try to get in tune with the non internet Sonic community, with flyers and such. What if you want to help, but don't want to miss out on the new Sonic games? Think about it. Ryan Drummond, in many a fan's opinion, is the best and perfect Sonic voice actor. Before the Dreamcast days, Sonic kept changing his voice. These voices all had their own unique sound, and presented Sonic in different ways each time. It was almost like Sonic's character changed each time the voice changed. Finally when the Dreamcast days came along, Sega had finally settled on a voice actor. Ryan Drummond was their man, and he was the perfect choice. He then appeared again in Sonic Shuffle, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3, and even did some Mcdonald's promos. It was clear that no other voice actor anywhere could rightfully claim that they were the official Sonic voice... until one thing changed everything. 4Kids acquired Sonic X. Fast forward 2 1/2 years or so and you have Sega replacing Ryan and everyone else, just because 4Kids was too damn lazy to hire the game actors. Our peace of mind, that we would never have to get used to another Sonic voice again was broken. The actor that had grown on us and defined Sonic's character was leaving. Its not only the voice. Its the character he represents. He flawlessly portrayed Sonic's character in the perfect way. Now its almost like we have to get used to another character. So back on the topic. If you are too impatient to wait to buy the new Sonic games, I pity you. Would you rather buy them now and have it change the way you look at Sonic forever, or would you rather wait a little while to buy the new games, and get to see the same old Sonic you've gotten used to for almost 6 years? Think about that. I despise Sega for thinking this would make anything more consistant. If anything, this makes thing a whole lot less consistant! Ryan has been the only voice actor playing the part of Sonic for almost 6 years now! The 4Kids actors have been playing the Sonic roles for only 2 years, and this was only in Sonic X. So after reading all this, tell me. Are you willing to let the Sonic you've known and loved for 6 years turn into a totally different Sonic, or are you strong enough to help fight this wrongfully made descision and get our old voice actors back! This is not just an online petition. This is an alliance. The Save our Sonic Alliance. So if you want the old voice actors back, join. Don't be discouraged because you think no one else will join. If we all help out, we can make a difference.

This was written entirely by my friend, Blastero.

Also this is a completely civil event. Thank you.

The link: http/ 


End file.
